


Icarus

by shadouakuma



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Other, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadouakuma/pseuds/shadouakuma
Summary: She was drawn towards the sun.





	1. Chapter 1

Of course I couldn’t help myself, ever since I was born I was always drawn to the forest of Souls, it just felt right somehow, and that's why I’m standing at the entrance of the forest right now, debating whether its a good idea to risk getting in big trouble, but the pull of some magnetic force chose for me, as I took two steps into the forest, feeling giddy with excitement; “Akko! What do you think your doing!?” Ursula yelped in fear as she pulled me out of the forest before I could go any further, “I… I wanted to check it out, it doesn’t seem all that scary,” I protested in a small whisper, feeling my wings twitch nervously, “you know we can’t, especially with all the tension between us and the Sun Clan, I don’t want you getting hurt,” she fussed, guiding me away from the forest and back to the castle, “I wish things were different, but with our clans fighting we have to be on our guard,” Urslua tried to explain, but I wasn’t much interested in excuses, “fine… can I go back to my room, I’m a bit tired,” I said, stalking away from her.  
Even though I should listen to Ursula, I couldn’t hold back anymore, I wanted to go check it out, spread my wings in a new place, maybe see all the things we don’t have here, and this time, there’s no going back.  
Night swallowed the grounds in shadows, making it somewhat hard to see, making the forest even more enormous, but I shook away my anxiety and went straight in.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this chapter sitting for awhile so I decided to finally finish it, but I’m not sure when I’ll update this again.

When I stepped into the forest, I felt accomplished, but a bit guilty for disobeying Ursula’s orders, but I couldn’t help it, I wanted to explore some new terrain. At first I didn’t see much, only trees and little creatures scurrying around, but as I got deeper into the forest, I started to notice glowing flowers, so I decided to follow the path of the glowing flowers, coming into a beautiful clearing surrounding by all types of different types of flowers and butterflies, it was very beautiful.  
“Who are you?” a voice said, as a girl with mint green hair and highlights appeared.  
I was taken aback by the sight of a Sun clan member, so I put up my guard, my hand over my knife, “I should go,” I said, not giving her my name.  
“Wait! Can we talk, I’ve never met someone from the Icarus clan before,” she said, sitting crossed legged on the mossy ground.  
I thought for a second, but I didn’t see any harm in it, “hmm ok, what did you want to talk about?” I asked, taking a seat as well, but making sure I had a good distance away from her.  
She took awhile to answer, clearly analyzing what she’ll say; “...what's it like over there, what foods do you eat, what is your culture?” she rushed out, despite her expression being nonchalant, her eyes held so much curiosity, that I was afraid to be sucked in.  
“Um well, we eat a lot of meats, mostly cows and goats we raised in our farm as well as potatoes,” I said first, thinking other things to say, “we train a lot, we have range classes, melee classes, combat classes, and more classes about fighting, annd for our infants we teach how to speak first, then after they turn five, they start training as well,” I boasted, flexing my very defined muscles.  
She chuckled softly, which surprised how beautiful her laugh is, and I definitely wouldn’t mind hearing it again, “what are your favorite books, mines are about magic, mostly healing,” she said with a wide smile, but I couldn’t help but frown at the question, “oh um...I really can’t read, um before the treaty between our clans, our whole library was destroyed in a fire,” I explained, looking down in embarrassment.  
We stayed in awkward silence for a bit before she spoke up, “I can teach you if you want!” she said, scooting closer to me, which made me perk up, “I would love that!” I responded back, and before I could say anything else, there was a loud roar, startling both of us.  
I quickly jumped up, tightening my hold on my dagger, my wings fluttering in fear, the girl grabbing a hold of my shirt, “I...I can only do healing magic…” she said in fear.  
I turned around and looked her in the eyes, “can we meet again tomorrow?’ I asked seriously, as she looked at me in disbelief, “we’re about to get mauled by some animal, and your asking me this now,” she said, as she flinched at the sound of another series of growls, which I only nodded in response, “ok fine, tomorrow at midnight,” she relented, scooting closer to me.  
“Ok cool!” I said with a gigantic grin, handing her my dagger, “take this and leave, I’ll buy you some time,” I told her, backing away from her reluctantly, “what about you!” she responded, clearly not liking my idea, “don’t worry about me, I trained for this kind of stuff... also my name is Akko,” I said before taking off without another word, yelling to gain the creature’s attention on me.

\-------

I wasn’t sure how long I’ve been running, but I finally made it back to my clans territory, the sun starting to rise, as I sneaked back into the academy. Once I made it to my dorm, I quickly submerged myself into my covers, but a few minutes later, I was shaken awake by Sucy.  
“Get your ass up, we have training,” she said bluntly, as she left the room, as I groaned in annoyance, but I knew it was my fault.  
After a bit, I finally got out of my cot, still in my uniform. I met Sucy at the line up with the other clan members my age, waiting for our instructor.  
“Where were you last night, and don’t lie to me, I have a potion that’ll make you tell the truth for an hour,” she threatened.  
I looked nervously, knowing damn well she wasn't lying, “you're still going to make me drink anyway, but I’ll tell you later...I don’t want anyone else to hear this,” I told her, as our instructor finally came out.  
“Kagari, stop talking and pay attention!” Nelson yelled at me, as I quickly turned around to face her, not wanting to do extra sets.  
Nelsons’ first order was to run a mile, 100 pushups, 100 pullups, and 100 squats as a warmup, which in my opinion is way too easy despite my lack of sleep, but not even that can stop me from doing what I love.  
Soon after classes were over, my body wanted to shut down, but nothing like dinner can ffix, as me, Sucy, and Amanda took our seats at a round table. I didn’t bother chewing as I devoured my food, not caring how Sucy started at me, waiting for me to finish.  
“So Akko, where were you last night?” she asked again as I swallowed the rest of my food.  
“Ok ok...I was in the forest,” I whispered to them, hoping no one else heard.  
“WHAT!” Sucy and Amanda yelled, gaining everyone’s attention in the cafeteria.  
“Shut up guys, i’ll explain the rest once we're alone,” I hissed at them, giving everyone a tight smile, as the attention on us faded.  
“Hurry the fuck up Sucy and lets go,” Amanda chastied, clearly wanting to know what happened as well.  
Once everyone was done we left the cafeteria, making sure no one would spy on us. We sat in silence, me alone on one bed, Sucy and Amanda on the opposite of me, clearly waiting for me to say something.  
I took a long deep breath before telling them what happened last night, the girl I met and how I’m planning on meeting her tonight. Of course they looked at me like I was meant to be caged up like an animal who has rabies.  
“Akko you do realize how dangerous it is to even be near the forest, and it's most likely a death sentence for talking to someone in the Sun clan” Sucy pointed out what I already know.  
“I know, I know, but she’s really nice,” I whined to her, “i’m going to see her tonight,” I told them, not wanting to break my promise to her.  
“Then we’re going with you, we can’t let you go by yourself,” Amanda stated, not having her usual happy go lucky grin.  
“No, definietly not, I might be a bit stupid, but I’m not that stupid to let my whole clan get in another war...if I do die, that’ll be my fault, no one else’s...so please let me go by myself,” I pleaded, knowing if all three of us get killed, our clan will take it as a attack on all of us.  
It was deadly silent, it feels like I was being stepped on by a very big bear, which really doesn’t sound nice in my head. Amanda and Sucy looked at each other before letting out a long sigh.  
“Ok fine, but I fucking swear Akko, if you die, I’m making sure there are concious,” Amanda said, giving me a huge grin, as Sucy nodded in approval.

-

I’m pretty lucky to have such a keen sense of smell, because it didn’t take long for me to find the place from the other night, my heart racing once I spot the girl waiting for me. I yelled a greeting to her watching her jump in surprise, but she quickly gave me a shy smile, motioning me over.  
“My name is Diana Cavendish by the way, seeing how I never introduced myself,” she said, sitting next to me, our arms brushing lightly together.  
“Oh...it's fine, Diana is such a pretty name,” I told her, feeling my cheek flush.  
She looked really embarrassed, but I knew she liked the compliment; I made a mental note to compliment her more, really wanting to get to see her smile, feeling a magnetic force drawing me towards her, She finally looked back at me, as we stared at each other in silence, and I couldn't find anything to say, instead I yawned, breaking the silence.  
“You're obviously tired, did you sleep,” she said in concern.  
“Oh...um no, I got back really late and had to go to my classes,” I told her honestly, letting out another yawn.  
She looked down in thought, before looking at me again, “you can lay on my lap, I don’t mind, we can start another night,” she said shyly, her face bright red.  
I only nodded, feeling my face also heat up, as I slowly lay my head in her lap, willing my heart to slow down, feeling so confused as why I’m feeling like this, I just fucking met her and I already feel like I’m in love, which can’t true.  
But I blacked out before I could continue sorting through my hectic thoughts, letting myself to be jerked into a nice dream.


End file.
